1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, for example, a master apparatus for a master slave apparatus of a master slave robot for generating and outputting an operation of a robot, a method for controlling the master apparatus, and the master slave apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-55752 (PTL 1) discloses a technique in which an operator performs an operation on a patient by controlling a slave arm unit as a result of operating a master robot while the operator confirms an image that is displayed on a screen.
When a person actually grips and operates tweezers, the way the tweezers are operated depends upon a gripping position of the tweezers. For example, when the person grips a location of the tweezers near the tips of the tweezers, the person can perform delicate work while feeling minute changes in gripping force. In contrast, when the person grips a location of the tweezers that is far away from the tips of the tweezers, the person performs work that is less delicate than that performed when the person grips a location of the tweezers at the tips of the tweezers. Therefore, the person does not need to feel very small changes in force.
In PTL 1, it is possible to operate a slave robot by a master robot while confirming an image. However, switching between the ways in which the tweezers are gripped by the master robot and delicate control of the tweezers by the slave robot in accordance with the gripping position are not performed.
One non-limiting and exemplary embodiment provides a master apparatus for a master slave apparatus, which is capable of controlling a gripper or tweezers of a slave apparatus when a person operates the tweezers or the gripper as if the person operates the tweezers or the gripper while directly changing the gripping position of the tweezers or the gripper.
Additional benefits and advantages of the disclosed embodiments will be apparent from the specification and figures. The benefits and/or advantages may be individually provided by the various embodiments and features of the specification and drawings disclosure, and need not all be provided in order to obtain one or more of the same.